


It's the thought that counts

by Drakaina_amore64



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, It's Hiccup's birthday, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29766327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakaina_amore64/pseuds/Drakaina_amore64
Summary: Hiccup comes home to find that Astrid has tried to prepare a surprise for his birthday. When it doesn't turn out as she expected, they find another way to have fun with it.Fluffy one shot, written for Hiccup's birthday.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	It's the thought that counts

Hiccup closed the door to his car and shook the remaining confetti out of his hair. The work colleagues had decided to surprise him for his birthday, showering him with the colourful pieces. It had all been quite amusing, but now Hiccup was sure he’d be still finding the odd piece for weeks to come. Satisfied that his hair no longer looked like a rainbow coloured birds nest, Hiccup made his way to the front door, unlocking it to step inside the home he shared with his girlfriend, Astrid. 

“Babe? You home?” he called out. He listened for an answer, untying his shoes to place them on the shoe rack. A muffled and slightly flustered reply came from the kitchen, making Hiccup look at it warily. “You okay?” he asked. There was no reply. Frowning slightly, Hiccup walked to the door of the kitchen and opened it, immediately coughing when smoke caught in his throat. “What the –”

Astrid was standing in the hazy kitchen, holding a dish towel in her hand while looking rather flustered. “You’re home already,” she remarked. Hiccup nodded, eyes watering slightly from the coughing fit. He waved his hand to clear the smoke until he was able to see what she’d been doing. A cake, or rather burnt cake, was sitting on a cooling rack on the kitchen bench. Astrid had attempted to bake a cake for his birthday to surprise him after work. Not only that, she was also trying to cook a roast chicken for dinner, which was still in the oven. 

Noticing that he was surveying the food, Astrid fidgeted with her hands nervously. “I tried to bake you a cake for your birthday, but as you can see, it didn’t turn out so great.” She sounded so disappointed, as well as embarrassed but Hiccup could only focus on the effort she’d gone to for his birthday. Crossing the room, he embraced her tightly, planting a kiss on the top of her. She relaxed in his arms, humming happily.

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t believe you did all this for me though, thank you so much” he murmured against her hair. Astrid pulled back slightly, eyes wide with surprise.

“You’re welcome. But there is no need to thank me, not like you can even eat this stuff anyway – I mean look at it.”

Hiccup followed her gaze, to the burnt cake which had finally stopped smoking. “Hmm, I’m sure a bit of icing will help, we could try and make some?” Astrid nodded, moving towards the recipe book and flicking through it to find the chocolate icing recipe while Hiccup retrieved the ingredients. Together they made the icing, chatting about their day and Astrid was in a laughing fit with his story about the confetti shower. 

“How does this taste?” he questioned while rubbing his finger along the inside of the mixing bowl, coating it in the chocolate mixture before offering it to her. Astrid smirked, her hand closing around his wrist to bring it to her mouth, sucking the digit with such enthusiasm that Hiccup’s mouth instantly went dry. “I uh...um, is it good?” His voice sounded unusually high pitched, and he had to wonder if it was because every coherent thought was literally sucked out through his finger only moments before. 

“Mmmm, so good,” Astrid replied, her blue eyes twinkling mischievously. She turned away from him to get a spatula out of one of the drawers, using it to dip into the mixture before spreading it across the cake, succeeding in hiding its rather burnt appearance. “There we go...looks slightly better I guess.”

Hiccup smiled, watching as Astrid placed a few candles in the middle with some difficulty and lit them with a match “I have to sing you happy birthday,” she announced cheerfully. His smile grew wider as she cleared her throat, straightening up slightly. “Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,  _ happy birthday dear Hiccup _ , happy birthday to you. Hip hip, hooray.”

Hiccup chuckled at her enthusiasm and bent over to blow the candles out, waving the smoke away. Astrid handed him the knife so that he could cut into the cake, and he took it, positioning it over the cake before pressing in. There was a crunching noise that almost resembled the sound of eggshells being crushed. Astrid pulled a face at the slice of cake that he pulled out. 

“I don’t even think we should eat that,” Astrid said with disgust. 

Hiccup shook his head. “I’m sure it will be fine, here look.” He took a bite into the cake and then paused, eyes bulging at the texture. He began to chew slowly until finally, he was able to swallow it. “See, it’s good.” 

Astrid raised an eyebrow. “Hiccup, you know you don’t have to pretend to like the cake. I can tell that it’s not great, okay.” Hiccup opened his mouth to disagree but she placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. “I can just go and buy one from the store for after dinner.” 

Hiccup reached up to take her hand, interlacing their fingers together. “You don’t need to do that, Astrid. As I said, I just really appreciate that you would go to all this effort for me. And I love all the gifts you got me. You really made this a fantastic birthday and I can’t thank you enough.” 

Astrid’s lips quirked up into that shy smile that Hiccup loved so much. He gazed into her ocean blue eyes that were like his window into her soul and then leant in, placing his lips gently against hers. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Astrid deepened the kiss, sighing when one of his hands came to rest on her hip, the other cradling her cheek. “I’m glad you still had a great birthday,” she said when they broke apart. “So, what should we do with this cake, if we can’t eat it then…” she trailed off, a mischievous look lighting up on her face. Hiccup raised his eyebrows, watching curiously as she cut another piece from the cake. He was definitely not expecting what happened next, which was that slice of cake hitting his chest. 

He glanced down at the mark it made in shock, looking back up at Astrid who had her hand clasped over her mouth, trying to contain the giggles. “Did you just – throw the cake at me?” he asked amusedly. 

Astrid cocked her head, pretending to look innocent. “Me? Nope.” 

_ Oh it’s on,  _ Hiccup thought as he grabbed a chunk of cake, flinging it in her direction. She was too quick though, too agile and it missed by miles, instead hitting one of the cupboards and exploding into a thousand messy pieces. He turned to grab another piece as she did the same and then cake was flying through the air, the room full of their hysterical laughter until finally it was all gone. Hiccup turned to look at Astrid, another fit of laughter escaping when he noticed the cake all smeared over her cheek and collarbone, icing stuck in her hair. He could only imagine he looked the same, judging by the way her eyes zig zagged over his form. 

Trying to catch their breath from laughing so hard, they observed the result of their cake fight, their laughter slipping away to an ‘oh fuck’. The kitchen was completely covered in cake, the chocolate icing dripping off the walls as they stared gobsmacked at the mess in front of them. 

“Uh, maybe we didn’t think that through,” Hiccup chuckled nervously and Astrid nodded in agreement. “Guess we tidy this up and have a shower, what do you say?” 

“Yeah, and then dinner will at least be ready once we are finished,” Astrid replied. 

They got to work on cleaning up, something that was a lot harder than they expected, but even then, they didn’t regret the fun they’d had and it was certainly a birthday to remember.

  
  



End file.
